teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf-Witch Hybrid
Werewolf-Witch Hybrids are Werewolves that have the ability to practice Witchcraft. Since any creature can practice Magic, either because they were witches before they were bitten or there parents were a werewolf and a witch Or human bitten by werewolf-witch hybrid . Because of their abilities in magic, Often times, these creatures are considered to be hybrids of a werewolf and a witch. In every piece of prose that they are mentioned in, they have always been shown as formidablly powerful. Powers & Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both werewolves and witches but to greater degrees, making them incredibly powerful supernatural creatures. Hybrids possess a wide array of additional powers including: Lycanthropes Abilities * Superhuman Strength - The werewolf possesses superhuman strength. Their more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is more powerful and they are capable of lifting at least over 150 tons, enabling them to lift and throw a semi-truck a few blocks away. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. Their strength is somewhat weaker than that of vampires while in human form, but in their wolf form, they can easily overpower them. However, consuming vampire blood increases their strength to the point where they can prove a challenge to a vampire. Their strength also increase by how many other werewolves an Alpha has killed in its own pack and absorbing their power through the tips of their claws. Lastly, they are also able to control their wolf forms and change at will. * Superhuman Speed - Werewolves can run and move faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed, which would be about over 38000 mph. Their speed is equivalent to that of a vampire. * Superhuman Stamina - The werewolf's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. * Superhuman Agility - A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Superhuman Durability - A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm or kill a werewolf. * Heightened Senses - The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. * Transformation Control - The werewolf-witch hybrid have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of normal Werewolves who are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. * Claws and Teeth - The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Their claws can also be used to absorb the power and life energy of other werewolves and other therianthropes. * Infectious Bite and scratch - Werewolves can turn another person into a werewolf by biting or scratching them. Their venomous bite is fatal to a vampire. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain. The vampire will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. Plus if their claws go deep enough their scratch can be infectious as well. * Lie Detection - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. * Empathy - Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first, this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. * Pain Transference - Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. * Memory Transference - Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. * Telepathy - Alpha's possessed a more advanced form of this mind transference, which is known as telepathy, the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, instead of claws, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. * Healing Factor - Werewolves is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. * Eolas - An ability that allows werewolves to connect with nature, culminating in the user and allowing them to discover someone's whereabouts. * Ansin - Allows Werewolves to connect with nature and its past (Like Eolas, but stronger). Pretty much their version of being psychic. Witch Powers * Conjuration - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Scrying - The ability to see what is happening in remote places by looking into a reflective surface, like a mirror or a bowl of liquid(often blood). * Reality Warping - is the ability to change the nature or form or physical reality. * Elemental Control - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. * Channeling - The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. * Teleportation - The ability to travel to another spot in space without having to transverse the distance between the two points. * Necromancy - The act of controlling and manipulating the power of death and controlling undead corpses. * Pain Infliction - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially supernatural beings. * Mind Control - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of Humans. * Mind Stunning - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. * Precognition - The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. * Clairvoyance '''- The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. * '''Telepathy - The ability to read the minds of other people. * Mediumship '''- The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. * '''Empathy - The ability to sense or feel emotions. * Glamour - The ability to create an illusion so real that it is to fool any on-looker. * Invocation - The act of calling the spirits of the dead or divine beings into a circle or into the self. * Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. * Superhuman Strength - Invoking demons or other spirits, can give witches great strength, making them physically powerful then normal humans. * Superhuman Durability - Invoking demons or other spirits, can give witches be physically tougher than humans, more resistant to injury, and to be able to endure pain longer and easier * Spiritual Sensing - The ability to feel spiritual activity. * Levitation - The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. * Telekinesis - The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Longevity - Even though witches are mortal, some witches have been shown to live much longer than humans. Some are even potentially immortal, but they can still die as easily as normal humans. * Hypnosis - The ability to manipulate minds. * Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate once's or other's voices. * Healing - The act of curing diseases and restoring the health of living beings. * Persuasion - is the power to control a person through verbal commands. * Potion Brewing - The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Transmutation- The ability to alter the forms/structure of beings/objects. Weaknesses * Silver - Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. * Mercury - Just like silver, werewolves are very vulnerable to mercury. * Aconite - Wolfsbane (a highly toxic member of the genus aconitum, also known as aconite or monkshood) was thought to have anti-evil properties against Werewolves and shapeshifters for centuries, and is used in the same manner as garlic. A concoction derived from the roots of the plant was often used to wash bite wounds from wild or venomous animals, and so perhaps this is where wolfsbane derived its supposed ability to cure people of lycanthropy or other supernatural afflictions. * Belladonna - A type of nightshade plant that is poisonous to werewolves * Mountain Ash- A werewolf can be contained in a barrier made of mountain ash. Unless the werewolf in question is a true alpha, then they can on rare occasion break out. * Mistletoe - Much like with humans, Mistletoe poisons werewolves and can lead to death if untreated. * electricity - A steady application of low amperage electricity can keep werewolves weak and in human form. * pain - Intense pain can keep werewolves weak and in human form. * Broken Neck - By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. * Heart Extraction - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. * Mortality - Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, fire, drowning, extreme loss of blood, suffocation, etc.) However, it is known that especially powerful witches can overcome these weaknesses. Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to most diseases. * Hecatolite- a type of moonstone can block the effects of the moon and disrupt a werewolf's natural cycle of transformation. * Stronger beings - More powerful supernatural beings can easily kill or injure them. * Magic - Werewolf-Witch Hybrid are vulnerable to the effects of magic and can be harmed or killed by powerful magic. Due to being witches themselves, they are also vulnerable to: * Exhaustion - Werewolf-Witch Hybrid can tire out after taking in too much magical power, however less so than human witches. If they hold in the power for too long, they will disintegrate from the inside and die. * Distraction - If someone or something distracts a werewolf-witch hybrid during a complicated spell, that spell will cease immediately.